Wasurenagusa
by luigi01-niagi02
Summary: Spoiler chapter 16, song-fic. DLDR! RnR dan Review/Flame


Disclaimer: Belong to Asada Hiroyuki, ga mau ngaku-ngaku deh -_-

Rating: T

Warning: Abal, Typo, Gaje, LOL, ancur, DLDR! OOC

Song-fiction Wasurenagusa – ED1 of Letter Bee Reverse (Piko)

NB: Spoiler chapter 16

**Wasurenagusa**

**Letter Bee©Asada Hiroyuki**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

Ketika Lag bertemu dengan Gauche yang sudah menjadi Noir, itu lah reunion… pertemuan dengan teman lama yang sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu. Tetapi, Gauche sudahlah lupa semua memorinya ketika ia menjadi marauder, dan memakai identitas lain dengan nama 'Noir'.

Lag POV

"Gauche…" aku ingat persis. Gauche, Letter Bee yang pernah menolongku.

'Pengiriman ini telah selesai. Bersama-sama kita saling membantu dan menyelesaikan perjalanan berbahaya kita…' kata-kata Gauche masih kuingat olehku. 'Aku ingin menjadi Letter Bee seperti kamu…' batinku

_Meguri awanakattara konna aisenakatta  
Zutto "wasurenaide" itte_

Tapi, ia merampas suratku. Aku sama sekali heran. Dimana pertemuan dengan teman lama, tetapi ia tidak memberi salam atau sebagainya. Ia meninggalkanku dengan sepucuk surat yang ia genggam.

"Atas permintaan seorang individu tertentu, sekarang saya akan 'menjarah' surat ini ditujukan kepada 'Orang yang tidak bisa menjadi roh'. Kerjasama anda dihargai," kata orang yang aku sebut Gauche. Ia pergi meninggalkan aku, tetapi aku ingin memberhentikan langkahnya.

_Yurari yurari mai ogiru  
Ima mo mune wo shimetsukeru_

"Gau… Gauche!" aku memanggil namanya. "Kau hidup, kau benar-benar hidup, Gauche," aku mensyukuri, aku pernah mengatakan kepada Sylvette bahwa kakaknya tidak meninggal, melainkan hidup tetapi di tempat lain.

_Kisetsu ga mata meguru tabi  
Kagayaki wa monokuro to nari_

"Ini aku! Ini Lag Seeing! Lag Seeing, yang pernah kau kirim sebagai surat 5 tahun yang lalu!" aku mengatakan ini untuk keyakinan diriku kepadanya. "Kau ingat kan… Gauche… aku… aku… aku menjadi Letter Bee sepertimu, seperti yang aku cari..! Aku akhirnya berhasil, Gauche! "

Ia membalikkan badannya, tatapannya dingin sekali.

_Minamo ni hikaru tsuki ni  
Kimi no egao o kabeteta_

"Ini pertemuan kita yang pertama kalinya, Letter Bee kecil," katanya. "Tampaknya kau mengira aku ini orang lain. Dan apalagi, kau berpikir aku Letter Bee…"

Hatiku sakit, aku berpikir ia berbohong.

"Tidak ada cara aku melakukan itu! Karena…" kata-kataku dipotong oleh orang yang kusebut Gauche

"Perampok. Jika pekerjaan kau sebagai Letter Bee mengirimkan sesuatu, maka pekerjaan saya adalah merebutnya kembali…" katanya.

Aku tidak habis pikir, rupanya… Gauche sudah kehilangan hatinya.

_Meguri aeta koto de konna ni setsunakunatta  
Meguri aeta koto de konna yume wo mita_

"Gauche… Kau benar-benar kehilangan hatimu setelah semuanya. "Oh, itu benar!.. aku bertemu Sylvette! Kau ingat Sylvette, kan? Adikmu yang berharga, Sylvette! Gau…"

"Aku tidak punya niat untuk merugikan kamu. Selamat tinggal, Letter Bee kecil." Katanya sambil membalik badan dan bersiap untuk pergi

"Tunggu, Gauche!" aku berteriak dan memberhentikan langkahnya kembali. "Sylvette telah menunggu kamu pada dirinya sendiri selama ini! Ayo kita pulang! Ayo kita pulang ke Sylvette! Aria… Dan … dan semuanya… Mereka semua menunggumu untuk pulang!"

_Meguri awanakattara konna ai senaka wa zutto "wasurenaide" itte  
Kimi ni saita wasurenagusa_

Click! Gauche mengeluarkan pistolnya. Lebih tepatnya, shindanjuu-nya.

"Gauche…?" aku bertanya dengan suara rendah

"Saya adalah perampok, namaku adalah Noir," katanya

Batu ambernya yang berwarna hitam pun bersinar. Dan, Gauche-oh Noir menembakku dengan shindanjuu-nya. Aku terjatuh, tidak kuat berdiri lagi

_"Arigatou" demo "gomenne"  
Hontou wa hikitometakatta  
Mata futari de aeru nara_

"Tu… Tunggu aku, Gauche… Roda…" aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

'Selamat tinggal… Lag Seeing'

'Jangan membawanya pergi… Ibu…! Ibu!'

"Jangan pergi…" kataku dengan suara lebih rendah

'Tidak ingin… ada kata selamat tinggal lagi…'

Lalu, aku pingsan.

_egaki wa ikimiimono yume  
Kimi no yasashii kotoba ga  
kaze tonari tsuki sasaru_

End Lag POV

"Nunini! Nunini!" Steak berkata kepada Niche

"LAG!" Niche terkejut ketika Lag ditemukan pingsan.

_Meguri aeta koto de konna ni namida afureta  
Meguri aeta koto de konna sora wo mita_

Plink! Aku bermimpi. Tunggu! Ini mimpi apa?

"Dimana aku… siapa… aku…" kata Gauche

"Aku memberikan kamu nama. Nama kamu adalah… Noir…" kata orang misterius

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar

_Meguri awanakattara konna boku janakatta  
Zutto wasureranenaito_

"! Gauche!" Aku bangun dari ketidak sadaran aku. Niche dan Steak ternyata sudah didekatku

"Lag…!" Niche memanggilku

"Niche!" aku terkejut ketika ia disampingku. "Sekarang… Itu adalah peluru hati? Gauche…" aku memanggil nama orang yang telah menembakku dengan peluru hati. "Gauche… uuuuu… Gauche… uuuu…" Aku menangis didepan Niche.

'Watashi o wasurenaide kudasai, Gauche…' kataku dalam hati

* * *

Watashi o wasurenaide kudasai: jangan lupakan aku

Gomen cacad ._. baru belajar song-fic sih~

RnR dan review/flame


End file.
